


MiLK

by DoeEyedButterFly



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: BLM, F/F, Politics, amberprice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:54:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24580420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoeEyedButterFly/pseuds/DoeEyedButterFly
Relationships: Rachel Amber/Chloe Price
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	MiLK

"Hey! Take your hands off her, HEY! HEY!!! Stop touching her, you son of a bitch!", Chloe slowly opened her still burning eyes, to the sound of those words, yelled by Rachel this very morning, when a biker they couldn't identify because he was wearing a helmet and dark sunglasses, grabbed Chloe and wouldn't let go of her, trying to prevent her from taping posters to a pole.  
Rachel had recorded the incedent with her phone, when it happened and managed to convince Chloe to let her film the giant bruise on her hip when they were back home. Chloe pulled up her shirt and turned to the side a little to examine it. She could still see the red marks on her skin where his fingers dug deep into her flesh.  
Documenting. That's what Rachel called it.  
That's what she was doing.  
Chloe got up, still a little shaky, her bones hurt.  
She tried to be as quiet as possible, the cat next to her was asleep and so were the two little twin girls by the footing of the bed. They tried to keep at least some distance to maintain healthy.  
Chloe had already forgotten the girls' names, but her Mom was resting in the living room on the pull-out-couch, that Rachel insisted on buying a couple months ago.  
  


As Chloe was still packing her bag early this morning to leave the house and got both of their masks, she watched Rachel pushing furniture aside.  
"I want to make some space, incase someone needs to hide in out apartment."  
  
Chloe had raised a brow. "Strangers?"  
"Yes, babe. We need to look out for each other these days."  
  
Chloe nodded. She and Rachel had agreed early on, where they stood in all this, so all she had to do, was approaching Rachel from behind and securing the community mask gently over her face.   
  
That was before the biker and before they went out again to protest, were both of them and the three people, as well as the children in the bedroom, had been tear gased by authorities, who tried to break up their peaceful marching.  
  


  
Chloe stretched and noticed the scratches on her knuckles, where another protester had tried to hold on to her, as the person was ripped away from her by heavily armed guards in full gear.   
She shook her head and quietly pushed open the door to the office room that was really just a bigger closet Rachel was working in from time to time.

Rachel had just finished editing for today, she saved and the endscreen showed the words "in loving memory" with a picture of Andrew North, Drew, Chloe's former peer, a year older than her, brother to a friend of hers and now dead. Victimized.   
  
Rachel saw Chloe in the reflection of her laptop and turned around in her chair.  
"Are you okay babe? Do you need more milk for your eyes? They look pretty bad."  
  
Chloe choked, she walked over to Rachel, sank down onto her lap and leaned her head against Rachel's.  
Her eyes flickered again over the white font on the black screen and her eyes got watery, but it had nothing to do with the tear gas, so it was nothing milk could solve.


End file.
